The 75th Hunger Game
by PositivelyNegative25
Summary: When Annabeth's sister gets chosen to go the arena she has little hope against everyone else, but help may come from unexpected places... Rated T for Violence.
1. My Sister

**Hi everyone. This is my first Fanfiction story so please be nice. I hope you enjoy it. Please review! Suggestions and complements are nice.**

Chapter 1

I didn't want it to happen like this. I offered to take her place but since it was the 75th time they were taking whoever's name came out of the hat went to the games with no questions asked. So there went my poor sister. To the arena. To fight to the death.

Now to back up a bit. My father, my mother, my sister and I lived together in a small house near the outskirts of District 5. Each district has something about it that makes it different from other ones and each district has an animal that represents it. There used to be 13 Districts, but now there are only 10 because there was an uprising and the three Districts llost the fight. I remember the girl who started it, the girl on fire. The Peacekeepers keep her locked up and if anyone does anything bad, they torture her and then they torture the person who did something bad. And her boyfriend, Peeta, was killed right in front of her. I feel really bad for her.

Our District eats just about anything we can get our hands on, which by the way isn't a lot. We eat about two meals a day if we are lucky. To get more food you can put more pieces of paper with your name on them into the hat on the day of the reaping. I did that, but I won't let my sister do it. Oh who am I, do you ask. Well, my name is Annabeth. I am 15 years old, so this is my second to last reaping. I have long wavy blond hair and grey-blue eyes. My sister's name is Aria. She is 13, so this is her second reaping. She had long golden-brown hair, with the odd curl in it, that flows almost to her butt. Her eyes are brown-green. My sister is very small, very agile, can climb trees like a monkey, can sneak up on anybody and is one of the best archers I have ever seen. I was the one who taught her to climb, shoot, and sneak up on people. Oh ya one more thing, when I'm asleep, if I want to, I can see what she did during the day in my dream.

Our whole house hold was getting ready to go to the reaping. There were two pieces of paper that had my sisters name on them and 10 that had my name on them (I added 6). I was wearing a blood red dress that stopped just below my knees, a simple magnetic choker, red heels that add about 3 inches to my 5 foot 4 and simple red earrings. My sister was wearing a floor length sky blue dress, blue flats, the blue necklace she made, and similar earrings to mine except blue. Our mom was wearing a plain white dress, white shoes, a white choker with fake pearls(because we couldn't afford real ones), and pearl earrings. Finally my dad was wearing my dead grandfather's suit, black dress shoes, and no tie (once again because we couldn't afford it). 

We walked together to the place where the reaping happeneds, which just happened to be in the middle of District 5. We separated from our parents and went to the group of kids who's names might be called. Then I turned to look at my sister,

"You do realise that there is a very big chance that I will be chosen to go into the arena." I told her. But she merely shouck her head, refusing to even consider it. So I didn't press the matter. Then our Leader, Emily Jefferson, started to talk so we all became quiet. She makes it brief,

"Welcome everyone to the 75th reaping. To make this one special you aren't allowed to volunteer for the person whose name is pulled out of the hat." Then she gestures to another woman who is holding the hat.

"Usually we do ladies first, but this time it is going to be boys first." she says and dunks her hand into the hat.

"Jayden Roberts." she reads off the slip. That was fine with me, our family hated their family.

"And for the girls we have," she pauses to read the slip of paper, "Aria Stephenson."

"And that is when my vision went black.

**So how was it? I will try to make the chapters longer in the future. Please Review!**


	2. Saying Goodbye

**Hi. Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games Series. Enjoy this Chapter. Sorry, in the last chapter there were lots of mistakes, I wrote it late at night.**

Chapter 2: Saying Goodbye

I was in my father's arms and my mother was shaking me awake.

"You need to be here for her." My mother kept saying. I stood up and watched as my sister walked up onto the platform. I felt wetness on my cheeks. I was crying. My sister was trying to look strong. Her shoulders were back and her back was straight. I saw her glance in my direction and a relieved look crossed her face as she saw that I was conscious once more. Then Emily Jefferson came back and said good luck to the contestants and there was a small applause.

"There will be one hour in which family and close friends can come and say goodbye." she said. And I raced up to my sister and walked with her the whole way to the place she was staying for one hour (which looked like a jail cell, but I didn't tell that to Aria).

"You'll do fine," I told her quietly, "you just need to get a bow and some arrows and climb a tree. If you run out of arrows, you know how to make more. Watch out for Jayden, he really hates all of our family. And….."

"Annabeth, it's okay. I'll just do my best and you can always dream about me at night." she said. She was the only one other than me who knew that I could dream about what she did during the day.

"Try to make as many friends as possible." I said.

"But then I will have to kill my friends." she countered.

"Oh I know. I just don't want you to go." I said and then I hugged her. We were both crying. Then we felt two more sets of arms around us.

"Good luck!" we all said to Aria, because then the Peacekeepers came in and told us it was time to leave. So we went back into the crowd and watched as Aria and Jayden were led into a car to be driven to the train station. For a while I ran beside the car until one of the Peacekeepers came and shoved me away with his long gun.

"Go home." he ordered. So I reluctantly walked home to turn on out TV and see who else was chosen. Our whole family, minus Aria, sat on our only 4-seater couch. As usual they showed the districts in order. From district 1 was a very muscular and mean looking guy and a similar looking girl both age 16, from District 2 were two very lean looking teens ages 15 and 16, from District 3 there was a very intelligent looking girl age 14 and her brother age 13, District 4 had two very young and very week looking 12 year olds, and then there was our District and both Aria and Jayden looked brave and ready for the challenge, from District 6 there was a tough looking girl age 16 and a very tall guy age 14 (the guy didn't look very aggressive though), it was hard to tell what District 7 had to offer because the two 14 year olds looked very normal, but had a sneaky glint in their eyes and that was when I remembered that District 7 was great at making traps, now from District 8 there was a girl the same age as Aria who looked almost as agile as well, Aria will probably try to team up with her, and a guy of the age of 15, from District 9 there was a weak looking girl and a not-much-tougher-looking guy both of the age of 13, and finally there was a girl and her twin brother from District 10 who looked like, when they looked at you, they could see everything about you, who you are and everything, I found them really creepy looking, oh ya and they were 15 and 13 years old. I clicked the power button on the remote to turn off the TV and I went to my room without supper. Then I got under the covers and went to sleep.

_I dreamt that I was my sister. _

_I got out of the car and thought of my sister who had been running beside the car for as long as the Peacekeepers let her. I thought of my mom and hoped that she wouldn't be too sad. But most of all I thought of my dad and wanted to win the Hunger Games, not only to be able to live, but to make my father proud and if I won, we would live like royalty for the rest of our lives. No more cold winters where we through the blankets on top of us and all cuddle in one bed, no we would have a heater and infinite numbers of blankets, warm hot chocolate with marshmallows, and… "Stop it." I scolded myself as I stepped into the train. Once I was on the train I was given a key to my dorm, I got number 113. Thirteen, the best number in the world. Oh well. I walked down the hall and stopped when I reached my room. I put the key in the slot and opened my door. I had a queen size bed, a small nightstand with a plain baby-blue lamp on it, a good sized closet, and a small window that was barred on the outside, to make sure no one escaped, I concluded. The walls were almost the same colour as the lamp except with a bit more grey in them. I suddenly felt really tired so I opened the closet door and a nightgown and put it on. It fit me perfectly. So I then climbed into bed and closed my eyes. Then I realised that Annabeth might be dreaming about me so I whispered "Goodnight sister." And then I went to sleep._

**So, how was it? Should I continue? Reviews are really appreciated!**


	3. The Chariots

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games series. Enjoy the chapter and please review!**

Chapter 3

Aria:

I woke up to a knock at the door. I yelled for the person to come in and there appeared Sonia. One of my, apparent, hairstylists. She told me that it was breakfast and I told her that I would come. When I got to the dinning room everyone was already there. My trainer, Patrick, was sitting beside Sonia and her two assistants, Sarah and Sophie, and my costume designer, Richard.

For breakfast I had bacon and eggs, pancakes with maple syrup, and two glasses of orange juice. Jayden and I were told that the first thing that would happen was the 'chariots'. When I asked what that meant I was told that I had to wait and find out. And for the 'chariots' we needed to 1: look pretty and 2: we needed to wear something that represented our District. And when I asked when we were doing this chariot thing, I was told "this very afternoon".

So once I was done breakfast, I was hurried off to my hairstylists. And they went right to work telling me to take all my clothes off and then they let me soak in a delicious smelling bath. But that was all for the relaxing part because next they de-haired me everywhere other then my head, my screams and screeches could be heard for miles and miles. Then they put me in front of a mirror and observed me. I have nice long black hair, hazelnut eyes, tanned skin, long nails, pink lips, and slightly rosy cheeks. I am a small 4 foot 2 and am told that I am very skinny. Sonia, Sarah, and Sophie discussed what they were going to do with me until I finally asked if I could sit down because my legs were getting tired. Then they offered me a chair you see in hair salons and started to work on my hair. They weren't very gentle but when they were done my hair was even at the bottom, wavy and very shiny. Then they worked on my face, they even touched my eyes, but it wasn't until they were finished that I knew what they did. My eyes had gone from hazelnut to piercing green, the colour cats eyes are at night! My lips were black and I had black whiskers on my cheeks. Then they sharpened my nails and painted them black. But they saved the best for last, because then my costume designer came in with a bag.

Annabeth:

I woke up early as usual and got dressed. Then I went down to have a bowl of porridge for breakfast. While I was eating I couldn't help thinking about what Aria had had for breakfast. I felt jealous for about 3 seconds and then I told myself to be happy for her and she deserved it. I went outside before my parents came down knowing that they wouldn't be up for a couple of hours. My bow and arrows were in my backpack along with some coins that I had collected. I intended to buy us a snack for when we watched Aria go in the chariots and realised that she didn't even know what that was, because she refused to watch the Hunger Games saying that they were cruel and she wouldn't support that. I wandered the roads waiting for a bird to come and eat the fake crumbs that I had place on the road. I didn't have to wait long, for then came two pigeons and started pecking at them. I quietly and quickly took out my bow and arrows and shot them both. I was about to walk away when I heard the almost silent thump of a rabbit's hop. I turned around and there it was. A very fat one at that. I once again took out my bow and arrows and shot its neck with one arrow. I then picked it up and put it in my knapsack along with the pigeons. Why didn't I just carry them, you ask, it's because if I get caught with them the punishment for hunting is death. I then walked to the "blacksmith"; it was really a trading place. I walked in and waved to Joe. He smiled at me and beckoned me over. I went over and checked that no one was looking and dumped my catch on the counter. He nodded at the two pigeons but looked at the rabbit for a long time, probably deciding on a price.

"Well," he said finally, "the two pigeons are worth about six dollars each." I nodded, that was the usual price.

"But the rabbit is very fat and very healthy looking, so I will offer you twenty-three dollars for it." I gasped, that was a lot of money. So I accepted it readily. Then I went to our only snack store and bought two bags of caramel-coated nuts and two loaves of fruity bread. Then I went home with seven dollars still in my pocket.

When I got home my parents had already turned on the TV and they looked over their shoulders when I came in.

"We thought that you might miss the chariots." said my mom.

"Of coarse not, I was only getting us a snack to eat while we watch the chariots." and then I showed them the nuts and I got a bowl and put the nuts into it and we all started to eat them as the announcer came on announcing the first chariot. The girl from district one was wearing a beautiful gold dress that went to the floor and the guy was wearing a black suit dotted with golden flecks, what that had to do with lions I'll never know. Then came district two, the girl was wearing a brown dress with the head of a horse on it and the guy had on riding clothes, so a cow boy hat, tight brown pants, a brown top, and brown cowboy boots. From district three, the girl was wearing a grey top, grey pants and grey running shoes and when she lifted her arms you could see feathers, like she had wings. And the boy was also wearing grey but was covered in feathers, I think he looked ridiculous. The girl from district four was wearing a plain white dress, bunny ears and on her butt was a big fluffy tail, the boy didn't look any better, he had on a full body bunny costume that was brown. And then came my our district. My sister looked amazing! She was wearing a long-sleeved leopard dress that fell just below her knees, slightly high heeled shoes, and a half-an-inch leopard patterned chocker. Jayden was wearing a black top with a leopard's head on it and black pants. He didn't look that bad. But the crowd looooved Aria. They cheered so loudly, I'm surprised we didn't hear it from here. My mom and dad were crying, from happiness or sorrow I didn't know.

"That's our baby." they kept saying. The rest of the districts couldn't even start to compare with Aria's. So we just turned off the TV and ate supper and went to bed with happy thoughts.

**So, how was it? I tried to make it loner than the last one. Pleeeeeease review!**


	4. Sorry!

**Sorry I haven't Updated. I have been sick and sleeping. I will try to Update before school starts. Thanks to CloudyNK** **and .. for reviewing!**


	5. The Assessment

**Sorry for the long wait. Anyway as you all know I do not own the Hunger Game series. I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

Chapter 4

Aria:

I woke up once again to a knock at the door, but this time I wasn't as eager to let the person come in. I had stayed up late last night taking an hour shower trying to get all the makeup off of me. Some one knocked again, this time a bit louder. I groaned and rolled over and pretended to be asleep. But then I heard the lock turn and there stood my trainer. Humph. Why should he have a key to my room?

"Get up." he said completely unsympathetically.

"Fine." I snapped. "Could you leave, I'm going to get changed."

"Hurry up." was the answer given to me.

Twenty minutes later:

I dragged my feet to the dinning room and sat down at the head of the table. A plate of food was put in front of me but this time I was more cautious of how much I ate. The night before I had felt sick because I ate too much. Over breakfast I was told that we would do some training today and we would be assessed this evening. Patrick brought Jayden and I to his 'study', most likely his snoozing room, and asked us what we were good at.

"I'm pretty good with a bow and arrows and I can through daggers very well." I said.

"And I am awesome at laying traps and disguising myself." said Jayden. Someone is full of himself, I thought.

"Okay," said Patrick, "So I don't want you to practice anything you are good at until you are actually being assessed. Aria, I want you to practice lifting some waits because your arms look like sticks (Jayden snickered at that and I glared at him) and Jayden, I want you to try using some weapons, you are never going to win the hunger games by plastering yourself with mud as a disguise." I full out laughed at that which got me a death stare from Jayden. I was told to meat Patrick at the training hall in an hour. So until that time I would read.

An hour later:

I followed the signs until I got to the one that read "Training Center". I pushed open the doors and was met with the sight of an enormous room buzzing with activity. I scanned the room until I found Patrick and Jayden. I jogged over to them and was told by Patrick where the weight lifting area was. I dodged people and finally came to it. There weren't a lot of people there because most of the people chosen for the games didn't need to practice weight lifting. So I went over and decided to work my way up, so I chose the smallest weight and did 25 pull-ups with it. Then I moved onto the next one. And that continued for a while until I reached ones that I couldn't pick up and much less do pull-ups with. But I cold tell because of his face, that Patrick was impressed. I then decided to move to the area where people were throwing axe's. That would be good, I decided, it would help me gain some muscle by lifting them and help my aim while throwing them. I once again went from smallest to biggest and found that my practice with knife throwing helped a lot. Then when I got bored with that I moved on to noose making and so on so forth.

As the afternoon wore on I stated to become impatient. I had done just about everything and there wasn't any thing that I totally sucked at so I found Patrick and was just about to ask him when we would be done when there was a whistle and we all turned to look at who had blown the whistle.

"There will be a half-an-hour break and then we will start calling out district one, then district two, and so on." said the dude with the whistle.

"Finally." I muttered. And turned around and sat on one of the couches and waited for the half-an-hour to be up.

Half-an-hour later:

District one, two and three had already gone and I was starting to get nervous. At least Jayden will go before me. The boy from district four was just called. I could see Jayden beside me sweating because we got graded on how we did. It used to be till twelve, but this time it was to ten, ten being the highest. The girl from district four was just called. I did a trick that my dad taught me, I started taking deep breaths to calm myself down. Jayden looked at me funny but didn't say anything. Then Jayden was called and just before he closed the door behind him, I whispered 'good luck' and he heard me because I heard a faint 'you to' before the door closed behind him.

About five minutes later I was called. I was calmer then I thought I would be. I pushed open the door and looked at the "judges'. But all I saw were four fat men with wine bottles in their hands and yawning. Humph. If that is all they can come up with then I'm a toad. Any way I went over and picked up a bow and slung the arrows over my back. I walked over to the shooting range and took up my position and hit five bull's eyes in a row. Then I turned to see what the 'judges' thought, but guess what, they weren't even looking at me. So I yelled at them to watch me, but all they said was "whatever little girl, everyone is getting a five so it doesn't matter how much you yell at us". A five? They are going to give me a five? NO WAY! What would everyone at home think about me getting a figgin' five? No, this calls for something drastic. I looked around and saw a face tree on the other side of the training center so I walked over there and used my agility to get me up there. Now I had the attention of the judges. They were yelling at me to get down, but I didn't listen. Once I was at the top of the fake tree, I looked at the fake birds that were flying around in a circle close to the shooting range. They were a ways away but I was confident that I could shout each of them. So I brought out my bow and arrows and I hit each of the birds in their fake eye. Then I climbed down and looked sweetly at the judges and asked " do you want me to show you how I can throw knives?" They all shook their heads and I exited the training center.

**So how was it? Reviews are really nice!**


	6. The Scores

**Sorry for the long wait I was busy with back to school. Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games series. Please R&R.**

Chapter 5

Annabeth:

I finished washing the dishes and setting the table and decided to go back to bed until my parents woke up since it was only six-thirty in the morning. I crawled into bed and tried to go to sleep but found it impossible. I rolled around for a little bit. After about half an hour of rolling around I was finally to sleep. But it wasn't a good sleep, for I don't know exactly what I dreamt except that I was continuously crying. When I woke up, about an hour later, I heard my parents downstairs, so I got out of bed and went down the stairs and saw my parents eating.

"Today is the day that they show the scores and tomorrow is the interview." said my mom. And I hoped that my dream wasn't a bad omen. Little did I know that that was what my little sister was doing.

Aria:

As I walked out of the training center I felt my heart drop. If I thought a five was bad I could only imagine what people would think of the zero I was about to score. Suddenly I was running, I ran right past my trainer, my stylists, everyone who took their time out to wait for me, I ran right into my room and locked the door and flung myself onto my bed and wept.

After a while there was a knock at the door. I ignored it and after a while the person who had been standing there, left. This is what happened for the next four hours.

Then I heard Patrick knock and yell for me to open the door, and when I didn't make any move to open the door he knocked it down. I sat up stunned. The bang could be heard for miles! He stepped around the door that was lying flat on the floor and he strolled up to my bed grabbed me around the waist and started to carry me out of my room. After the initial shock of having my trainer pick me up like a baby and trying to, against my will, carry me away, I started to kick and scream like I was having a temper tantrum. But when that failed I grew still for a few seconds before I attempted to wriggle as quick as a snake out of his grasp. At home I was always known for being able to wriggle out of even the toughest situations and that is exactly what I did now. As soon as I was out of his grasp, I sprinted in the direction of my room before realising that that would be the perfect place to get cornered. Too late. Patrick was in my door frame. I let out a quick squeak. He laughed under his breath. That was the wrong thing to do, because that just made me mad and I started sprinting toward my bed. Patrick must have thought that I was running away because he advanced on my bed, but as soon as he was one meter from my bed, I bounced on my bed and did a flip over his head and landed sprinting to ward the hallway once more.

I ran as fast as I could. I didn't know where I was running to; I just knew that I had to get away from Patrick. I turned a few corners and stopped when I reached a door. There was a sigh on the door that said: DO NOT ENTER. So I naturally tried the door. It was locked. "Need some help?" I spun around and came face to face with Jayden. "I spent the last half-hour trying to get the keys from Patrick. But when he wouldn't give them to me, I just stole them." he said. "Oh, is that a habit of yours, stealing?" I asked remembering when he had stolen a piece of bread four years ago when Annabeth had dropped it on the way home from the bakery, Jayden had come and quickly picked it up and ran away with it. Not waiting for an answer, I strolled away leaving a very stricken Jayden in my path. I decided to go back to my room even though the door was broken. But on my way back I encountered Patrick, Sonia and her two assistants, Sarah and Sophie, and my costume designer, Richard. They were all lined up facing me. Then Jayden appeared behind me. Just great, I was surrounded. "They are going to show the scores in three minutes. And we would all like to know what made you leave the arena in such a hurry." Fine, if they want to know what happened then I'll tell them. "I climbed up one of the fake trees and shot the fake flying birds each in one of their eyes. Then I asked if they wanted to see my throw knives and they shuck their heads so I left. Happy?" I asked. Everyone stared at me wide-eyed. "You really did that?" Patrick asked. I nodded. "Well, that explains your behaviour. Well I guess the only thing left to do is see your score." Then Patrick led us all into the living room and turned on the TV.

The announcer was already speaking "…and here are the scores…" Both the tributes from District one got sixes, the girl from district two got a four and the boy got a six, the girl from district three got a six and the boy got a three, both the tributes from district four got threes, and then my face flashed on the screen and beside my picture a nine flashed and then Jayden's face appeared and a five flashed beside his face. Then district six's tributes flashed and both of them got a seven, the girl from district seven got a five and the boy got a six, the girl from district eight got a six and the boy got a five, from district nine both districts got a three and finally from district ten both districts got fives. "Well, this is terrible. Just terrible." said Patrick. "Why? I got an awesome score." I protested. "Exactly so everyone is going to target you first." said Patrick. "Oh…" I said weakly.

**So, how was the chapter? Please review!**


	7. The Interview

**Sorry for the long wait. Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games, I only own my characters. Please read and review!**

Chapter 2

Aria's POV:

I went to bed right after they showed the scores without eating supper. As I lay in bed, I started thinking about what could happen to me in the arena. What if the arena was a giant swimming pool? I didn't know how to swim. What if there were no trees? I needed trees; it was the only advantage that I had over the other tributes. Then I thought about the girl from district eight. I liked her and our personalities and our abilities matched very well. Before the interview, that would happen soon I presume, I would see if I could talk to her. It was rather disconcerting that there was nobody else that I wanted to team up with. Mind you with less people, we will go more unnoticed. I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

The next morning I woke up and was told that once again that my stylists would be working on me for the day. Then tomorrow would be preparing me for the interview. Oh joy. I walked down to eat breakfast and saw everyone already there. The only spot left for me to sit was next to Jayden. Oh my God. The day seems to be getting worse and worse. I straitened my back and walked with as much dignity that I could muster toward the last empty seat. He smirked. The little bastard. I made a point of "accidentally" dropping my knife on his hand. He let out a short screech as a small blob of blood started to show on his hand. And it was my turn to smirk. I heard him mutter "bitch" really quietly. I spun around and yelled "What did you just call me?" He stood up and I mirrored him. At the same time we grabbed our cutlery and threw them at each other. I'm proud to say that my reflexes were better than his and I managed to dive to the side before any of the cutleries could hit me. Jayden wasn't as lucky. My spoon had caught him in the eye and a bruise was already beginning to form. I rolled away from the table where there was more room. He followed me and we each had a knife in our hands. I threw my knife at him, but it bounced off his knife. I now stood before Jayden defenceless. I heard our trainer Patrick yell at us to stop, but we didn't listen. Jayden came at me waving the knife at me. I tried to duck to the side, but he blocked me. I made a split second decision. There was a bare shelf mounted on the wall behind me and I leaped up and landed on it. Jayden was momentarily stunned. He was probably wondering how I got up there. The answer to that was that I was very thin and agile. Anyway, while Jayden was immobile I jumped off the shelf and landed on him knocking him to the ground. I wrestled the knife out of his hand and held it against his throat. "Dead." I pronounced and I leaped off him and went back to the breakfast table to finish eating.

Nobody spoke to me or Jayden over breakfast. In fact the only thing said to me all morning was that I was to meet my stylists in their room at one o'clock this afternoon. Eventually one o'clock came around and I walked down the hallway wondering what my costume would be this time.

My stylists were waiting for me and like before, they told me to strip. I felt a little self conscious as they studied me intently. They told me to bath again and then they de-haired me again. My screams weren't that bad this time, they were more like short screeches. And then they went right to work on my face. I was getting piercing green eyes once again and black lipstick but that was pretty much it because I was apparently getting a mask this time. Then they told me that Richard would be here any minute and I was supposed to wait. Not five minutes later he came in holding a bag with, I presumed , my costume in it.

About twenty minutes later I was standing in front of a full length mirror wearing my costume. My costume consists of; a black dress that hugs my hips and then flares out a little, black slightly see-through tights, a black cat mask that stops right under my nose, a black cat necklace that matches my mask perfectly, black heels, and a black cat bracelet. I have to say that I looked down right sexy.

I walked to the living room and saw Patrick and Jayden already there. Jayden gawked at my outfit and I smirked and made a show of swinging my hips a little more than normal. Jayden was just wearing a standard black suit and pants and black dress shoes. He wore a white tie with a black cat at the bottom of it. Then Patrick surprised both of us by telling us that the interview changed to tonight. I looked at the time and it said four-forty five. I asked the exact time and was told seven-thirty. Patrick would be working with us separately because we could obviously not stand being in the same room together. I opened my mouth to argue that right now we were in the same room and not fighting, but a look from Patrick silenced me. Then he took me first into a rather spacious room.

He looked at me for a few seconds. Then he said that, with the looks of my clothes I was mysterious. I asked what that meant, and he said that I was supposed to answer the questions asked me mysteriously and not answer fully and drop suttle hints. Then, just to try it out, he asked me how I had managed to score a nine. "Ummm I don't know." I said. "No, if you have to, say "how do you think" make them frustrated and needing to know more. I said fine and that I would try. Then he called in Patrick and I left to eat supper.

When the time came for us to go to the interview my stomach conveniently started to ache. I said this to Patrick but he just said that I should suck it up. I tried to but it didn't really work. When we got there almost everyone was already present. I looked around for the girl from district eight, but I was quickly ushered to my seat. They started almost immediately. I hardly heard the other tributes go. Then my name was called. I had butterflies in my stomach but I had to look strong or I would be targeted. Everybody ooowd and aawed at my dress. The interviewer's name was Steve. He motioned for me to sit down and I did. The five minute timer was ticking away and while everyone had been looking at my dress, two minutes had been used. I was relieved. Then the questions started. As Patrick had guessed one of the first questions was how had I received such a high mark. I answered just like Patrick had told me. He also asked if I was missing my parents and sister. I didn't want to sound weak so I brushed it off, but in reality I was missing them a great deal. And finally, after what seemed like hours, the time beeped and I went back to my seat.

**So how was it? I will make the chapters longer as soon as she gets into the arena. Please review! Any suggestions are welcome! **


	8. The Games Begin

**I am just going to skip to the beginning of the games now. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please R&R! Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games Series. Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I was on vacation in Arizona.**

**Chapter 7**

Annabeth POV:

Today was the first day of the games, the first day that my little sister Aria would be going into the Arena. But I had hopes that she would make it back after her Training score. As long as there was a forest Aria would be okay. She would be okay. I had to keep telling myself that or else I would probably start hyperventilating.

At the moment we, my parents and I, were walking to the spot that the Reaping took place. There, there was a giant television where we could watch the games and maybe, just maybe someone would feel generous and give us some food while we were there.

Aria's POV:

I was standing on the metal plate and the count down for 60 seconds has just started. 60 seconds till the games begin. 60 seconds to figure out where to go and what to do. 60 seconds to replay what my mentor had told me to do. I was to ignore anything except what was right in front of me. I looked around. In one direction was an open field surrounded by rocks and right on the other side of the rocks was a small pool of water. There was an already made fire pit there. That was where all the careers would go, of that I was certain. Then right beside the rocks was a perfect forest with all the trees climbable. That was where I was going. It was a bit close to the rocks for my liking, but I wasn't going in the direction of open terrain. There was no way! Then I turned my attention to the cornucopia. There were spears and maces, swords and daggers, but no bow and arrows or shields. Well, I was officially not going to win the hunger games. I needed a bow and arrows badly!

There was a small black knapsack almost right in front of me. Perfect! Then the gong went off. I grabbed the knapsack and started toward the forest. My sweat pants and tight running boots helping me all the way. I was also wearing a black top and a black sweater on top. Not much against the cold that the capitol could force on us. Then my heart almost stopped. There was someone following me. My trainer was right. I was going to be targeted because of my high mark. Then I heard the whistling of something being thrown at me. I threw myself onto the ground and the knife that had been thrown at me whizzed over me head and landed in the grass just in front of me. I scrambled up and gripped the knife in my hand and threw it in the direction of the heavy breathing. I heard a thump and knew that my knife had hit it's mark. I looked over my shoulder and saw the girl who I had hit. Wonderful. I hit a career. Now all the careers would be out for my blood. Oh well. I got up and continued running toward the forest.

After about half an hour I slowed to a light jog and then looked around for a tree to climb. There was one right in front of me! It had enough branches for me to climb, but not enough for anyone else to be able to get me. Perfect. I climbed up and opened my backpack. In it was a small bottle of water, one strip of beef jerky, and a butter knife. What a joke. What on earth was I supposed to do with a butter knife. I would find out very soon, for then I heard a twig snap right underneath me.

**Sorry for the short chapter. I will try to make it longer next time. Please R&R!**


End file.
